Fumaric acid esters (FAEs) are approved in Germany for the treatment of psoriasis, are being evaluated in the United States for the treatment of psoriasis and multiple sclerosis, and have been proposed for use in treating a wide range of immunological, autoimmune, and inflammatory diseases and conditions.
FAEs and other fumaric acid derivatives have been proposed for use in treating a wide-variety of diseases and conditions involving immunological, autoimmune, and/or inflammatory processes including psoriasis (Joshi and Strebel, WO 1999/49858; U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,882; Mrowietz and Asadullah, Trends Mol Med 2005, 111(1), 43-48; and Yazdi and Mrowietz, Clinics Dermatology 2008, 26, 522-526); asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases (Joshi et al., WO 2005/023241 and US 2007/0027076); cardiac insufficiency including left ventricular insufficiency, myocardial infarction and angina pectoris (Joshi et al., WO 2005/023241; Joshi et al., US 2007/0027076); mitochondrial and neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, retinopathia pigmentosa and mitochondrial encephalomyopathy (Joshi and Strebel, WO 2002/055063, US 2006/0205659, U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,376, U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,750, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,423); transplantation (Joshi and Strebel, WO 2002/055063, US 2006/0205659, U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,376, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,423; and Lehmann et al., Arch Dermatol Res 2002, 294, 399-404); autoimmune diseases (Joshi and Strebel, WO 2002/055063, U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,376, U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,423, and US 2006/0205659) including multiple sclerosis (MS) (Joshi and Strebel, WO 1998/52549 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,992; Went and Lieberburg, US 2008/0089896; Schimrigk et al., Eur J Neurology 2006, 13, 604-610; and Schilling et al., Clin Experimental Immunology 2006, 145, 101-107); ischemia and reperfusion injury (Joshi et al., US 2007/0027076); AGE-induced genome damage (Heidland, WO 2005/027899); inflammatory bowel diseases such as Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis; arthritis; and others (Nilsson et al., WO 2006/037342 and Nilsson and Muller, WO 2007/042034).
FUMADERM®, an enteric coated tablet containing a salt mixture of monoethyl fumarate and dimethyl fumarate (DMF) which is rapidly hydrolyzed to monomethyl fumarate, regarded as the main bioactive metabolite, was approved in Germany in 1994 for the treatment of psoriasis. FUMADERM® is dosed TID with 1-2 grams/day administered for the treatment of psoriasis. FUMADERM® exhibits a high degree of interpatient variability with respect to drug absorption and food strongly reduces bioavailability. Absorption is thought to occur in the small intestine with peak levels achieved 5-6 hours after oral administration. Significant side effects occur in 70-90% of patients (Brewer and Rogers, Clin Expt'l Dermatology 2007, 32, 246-49; and Hoefnagel et al., Br J Dermatology 2003, 149, 363-369). Side effects of current FAE therapy include gastrointestinal upset including nausea, vomiting, diarrhea and/or transient flushing of the skin.
Multiple sclerosis (MS) is an autoimmune disease with the autoimmune activity directed against central nervous system (CNS) antigens. The disease is characterized by inflammation in parts of the CNS, leading to the loss of the myelin sheathing around neuronal axons (gradual demyelination), axonal loss, and the eventual death of neurons, oligodendrocytes and glial cells.
Dimethyl fumarate (DMF) is the active component of the experimental therapeutic, BG-12, studied for the treatment of relapsing-remitting MS (RRMS). In a Phase IIb RRMS study, BG-12 significantly reduced gadolinium-enhancing brain lesions. In preclinical studies, DMF administration has been shown to inhibit CNS inflammation in murine and rat EAE. It has also been found that DMF can inhibit astrogliosis and microglial activations associated with EAE. See, e.g., US Published Application No. 2012/0165404.
There are four major clinical types of MS: 1) relapsing-remitting MS (RRMS), characterized by clearly defined relapses with full recovery or with sequelae and residual deficit upon recovery; periods between disease relapses characterized by a lack of disease progression; 2) secondary progressive MS (SPMS), characterized by initial relapsing remitting course followed by progression with or without occasional relapses, minor remissions, and plateaus; 3) primary progressive MS (PPMS), characterized by disease progression from onset with occasional plateaus and temporary minor improvements allowed; and 4) progressive relapsing MS (PRMS), characterized by progressive disease onset, with clear acute relapses, with or without full recovery; periods between relapses characterized by continuing progression.
Clinically, the illness most often presents as a relapsing-remitting disease and, to a lesser extent, as steady progression of neurological disability. Relapsing-remitting MS (RRMS) presents in the form of recurrent attacks of focal or multifocal neurologic dysfunction. Attacks may occur, remit, and recur, seemingly randomly over many years. Remission is often incomplete and as one attack follows another, a stepwise downward progression ensues with increasing permanent neurological deficit. The usual course of RRMS is characterized by repeated relapses associated, for the majority of patients, with the eventual onset of disease progression. The subsequent course of the disease is unpredictable, although most patients with a relapsing-remitting disease will eventually develop secondary progressive disease. In the relapsing-remitting phase, relapses alternate with periods of clinical inactivity and may or may not be marked by sequelae depending on the presence of neurological deficits between episodes. Periods between relapses during the relapsing-remitting phase are clinically stable. On the other hand, patients with progressive MS exhibit a steady increase in deficits, as defined above and either from onset or after a period of episodes, but this designation does not preclude the further occurrence of new relapses.
Notwithstanding the above, dimethyl fumarate is also associated with significant drawbacks.
For example, dimethyl fumarate is known to cause side effects upon oral administration, such as flushing and gastrointestinal events including, nausea, diarrhea, and/or upper abdominal pain in subjects. See, e.g., Gold et al., N. Eng. J. Med., 2012, 367(12), 1098-1107. Dimethyl fumarate is dosed BID or TID with a total daily dose of about 480 mg to about 1 gram or more.
Further, in the use of a drug for long-term therapy it is desirable that the drug be formulated so that it is suitable for once- or twice-daily administration to aid patient compliance. A dosing frequency of once-daily or less is even more desirable.
Another problem with long-term therapy is the requirement of determining an optimum dose which can be tolerated by the patient. If such a dose is not determined this can lead to a diminution in the effectiveness of the drug being administered.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide compounds and/or compositions which are suitable for long-term administration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the use of a pharmaceutical active agent in a manner which enables one to achieve a tolerable steady state level for the drug in a subject being treated therewith.
Because of the disadvantages of dimethyl fumarate described above, there continues to be a need to decrease the dosing frequency, reduce side-effects and/or improve the physicochemical properties associated with DMF. There remains, therefore, a real need in the treatment of neurological diseases, such as MS, for a product which retains the pharmacological advantages of DMF but overcomes its flaws in formulation and/or adverse effects upon administration. The present invention addresses these needs.